El Restaurant de Naruto
by Naruto Uzumaki X
Summary: Naruto: TE AMO TENTEN CHAN!
1. La idea de Sakura

En algun lugar de Konoha

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! BUAHHHHHH!!! T.T

-Naruto, deja de hacer pallasadas!

-Snif, pero .. no puede ser BUAHHHHHH!!!!!!! TT

-Ya Naruto Baka!

-Tu callate Sasuke-Dobe , esto... es algo muy triste...!!! BUAHHHHH!

-SOLO CERRARON LA TONTA TIENDA DE RAMEN ...!!!

-OO, Sakura, me dijiste que le subieron el precieron

-Eh pues.. //

-TT (inner agregar sakura en mi lista negra)

-Oye Naruto , y porque no te haces una restaurant tu.

-Sakura ... si hare mi restraurant y ustedes seran mis empleados

-(Sakura y Sasuke con cara de WTF) NOOOO!!

-Bien ¬ ¬ , ustedes se los buscaron .. ejem ejem .. BUAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-ESTABIEN!!! (los 2)

-n.n

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Bien ... Aquí haremos la tienda .

-Ya pensaste el nombre...

-Claro Sakura-chan .. El super restaurant de Naruto Uzumaki!

-Pong! (tortazo de sakura)

-Estabien T.T ... Que tal... El restaurant SNS

-OK!

Y haci comenzaron a hacer el super restaurant...

-Muy bien... sigan asi

-¬¬ (mirada asesina de los 2)

-Que???

-Ayuda baka...

-n.n

Hasta que porfin terminaron la tienda 

-Siiii!!!

-Callate ¬¬, nosotros hicimos todo el trabajo

-Ok... ejem , sakura muchas gracias por tu apoyo y colaboracion

-Gracias , viste sasuke que naruto puede ser responsable si el quiere.

-Hmp.

-Sasuke... Fuiste una buena mula

-TE VOY A MATAR!!!! (pero sakura lo detuvo por atrás)

-Bien y ahora que...

OO ¡!! ES TU RESTAURANT!!

-Bien , hay que esperar clientes ... Sakura descansa , Sasuke reparte volantes en toda Konoha

-Y t...

-Zzz...

-n.n

-¬¬..grrr...

-Bien Sasuke yo te ayudo total no ahí que descansar pero esta es la idea , yo me subo arriba tuyo y reparto los volantes mientras tu me cargar nn

-Hmp... (Aprobechada)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fin del 1° capitulo 

**Dejen Reviews**


	2. Tu no eres el cliente!

2 Chapter 

Cerca de la academia ninja...

Sakura - Narutooo ya terminamos ... : )

Sasuke - Aprovechada ¬¬ ...

Sakura - Hey Naruto ... Naruto!

Naruto - Zzz...-- si ,jiraiya me puede conseguir.. buenas chicas ...

Sakura – Naruto!!

Naruto - Ehh...

Sakura - ME DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS!!!

Naruto - n.n ... PUM!! (Tortazo)

Naruto - TT

Sakura - TT (yo.. snif pense que me queria...)

Sasuke - ¬¬ (porque a mi...)

En el Restaurant 

Sakura – Mira.. clientes sasuke-kun ¡!!

Sasuke – No son clientes!! Son copias de naruto queriendo ramen y haciendose pasar por clientes.

Naruto – HOLA SAKURA-CHAN!! BURRO-KUN!!

Sasuke - ¬¬ (te odio yo y tu a mi , hagamos una guerra civil , con un fuerte golpe te mando al hospital y de paso al fu..ne..ral!! nn)

Sakura – Que?

Naruto – Quiero Ramen!! Porfis Sakurita nn

Sakura - OO! Tu tienes que servir la comida a los clientes ¡!!!! (Sakurita... me gusta zorrito n.n)

Naruto - Nop! Esto es un restaurant y yo soy el cliente ... Dame el ramen nn

Sasuke – (yo me escapo...)

Sakura – Sasuke .. Sasuke .. o no Sasuke escapo, Naruto...!

Naruto - Ramen

Sakura - Naruto...

Naruto - Ramen

Sakura - Naruto

Naruto- Ramen!!!

Sakura - Naruto...

Naruto - RAMEN!!!!!!

Sakura - ESTA BIEN!!!!!

Naruto - Ramen n.n

Sakura - ¬ ¬ (Sasuke , porque me dejaste con el TT)

En la plaza de Konoha 

Sasuke – Libertad ¡!!!!!!!

Ino – Sasuke-Kun ¡!! nn

Sasuke – NOOOOO!!! T.T

3 horas despues Despues 

Sakura - Toma y dejame descansar... que ahora van a venir un monton de clientes y talvez de otras aldeas (Tarde tres horas para preparar tu ramensito y que te quede rico zorrito nn) "[no tenes decision ¬¬"

Naruto - Como lo sabes...?

Sakura - Pues... oo

Flash Back 

_-Lo hacemos bien , no sasuke-kun nn_

_-...(Pesas una tonelada cerda ¬ ¬)_

_-PUMM! (Se callo el balde de Volantes y se fueron volando)_

_-TT (NOOOOO, YO QUERIA SEGUIR ARRIBA DE SASUKE-KUN)_

_-OO (SIIIII! FUERA GORDA)_

Fin del Flash Back 

Sakura - Instinto ... y tu Ramen nn?

Naruto -WACALA, No lo quiero .. cocinas muy mal ¬¬.

-AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! TE VOY A MATAR ¡!!!!!!!!!!

-No Sakura .. del pelo no!! Sakura porfavor nooo!!!

Fin del 2 capitulo , si tardo mucho y el otro tardara más JAJAJA!


	3. Vamos a buscar a Sasuke

Naruto: Pokemon.. tengo que atraparlos 

Sakura: Que??

Naruto: Nada OO

Sakura: Naruto...

Naruto: No porfavor , no me hagas comer mas de tu ramen T T!!!

Sakura: Vamos a buscar a Sasuke ¬¬

Naruto: Ok

Plaza Konoha 6:00 PM 

...: fiuuuuuuuuuuu!

Cuarto de Ino 6:01 PM 

Ino: Sasuke...

Sasuke: hay mi cabeza , creo que me quede dormido

Ino: Vamos mi amor , sabes que nos acabamos de casar

Sasuke: QUUUEEE OO ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Restaurant de Naruto 6:04 PM 

Naruto: Sakura que feo cantas ¡!

Sakura: Es la voz de Sasuke gritando , no estoy cantando ¬ ¬! (leyo mi mente la cancion que le iba a componero oo)

Cuarto de Ino 6:08 PM 

Sasuke: Pero que dices...!!!

Ino: Shhh! Baja la voz que vas a despertar a los nenes...

Sasuke: K-O xx

Ino: Era broma ... Sasuke ... Sasuke! OO

_Casa de Sakura (se me rompio el reloj _T T__

Naruto: Sakura-chan , esto es tu casa y nosotros tenemos que buscar a Sasuke...

Sakura: Es que te queria mostrar algo ... ven!

__

Sakura: Quisieras probar este ramen (si .. con somnífero) INNER: ME REMPLAZARON CON PARENTESIS CHA! NO PUEDO SEGUIR ASI RENUNCIO!!!!

Naruto: Zzz...

Sakura: Nisiquiera toco el ramen OO , bien zorrito.. espere mucho para esto

Jua jua , sigue corto pero el proximo va a ser largo y por 1° vez va a tardar menos 

**FIN CAPITULO 3**


	4. Al shopping no!

Capitulo 4 

Naruto: Ahhhh...! (bostezo) que hago en la habitación de sakura y en la cama de sakura y que hace ahí sakura O.O

Sakura: No me digas como si fuera una cosa ¬¬

Naruto: Lo siento . , Pero que haces aquí o mejor dicho que hago aquí?

Sakura: Estaba asiendo algo (cara pervertida) en la noche...

Naruto: Que?

Sakura: Toma, un tazón de ramen, me prepare haciéndolo media hora

Inner: Carajo, contratada otra vez CHA!

Naruto: Ok... mmm... esta muy bueno

Sakura: Gracias Naruto-kun

Naruto: Pero tenemos que buscar a Sasuke!

Sakura: See.. T.T

Hospital Konoha (mi reloj ...)

Ino: Y como esta?

Enfermera: Parece que le dio un paro cardiaco...

Ino: Ok...

Enfermera: Tranquila, estara recuperado pronto

Ino: En cuanto tiempo?

Enfermera: 5 / 6 meses...

Ino: O.O!!!!!

Calle (las invisible y cuarto)

...:fiiiiuuuuuuuuuu...!

Shopping (las invisible y media)

Sakura: No te parecen hermosas estas zapatillas .

Inner: Serán mías aunque tenga que robarlas CHA!

Naruto: NO...! ¬.¬

Sakura: Oh vamos! Diviértete un poco...

Naruto: No puedo divertirme por 3 motivos!

Tenemos que buscar a Sasuke

Solo estamos viendo ropa

Y 3- NO QUIERO!

Sakura: Que prudente ¬¬ (mi zorrito esta enojado con migo T.T)

Sakura: T.T

Naruto: Pasa algo...

Sakura: No es que...

Inner: Recuerda lo que vimos en el libro de Kakashi-sensei

Casa de Kakashi (...)

Kakashi: ACHUU!

Shopping (alguien sabe descuentos de relojes digitales)

Sakura: Picazon no jutsu!

Naruto: Ahí!!! Me pica! Sakura-chan me rasca

Sakura: Claro pero vallamos a mi casa .

Naruto: Otra vez O.O?

Casa de Sakura (NOOO, Habia promociones de relojes en el shopping!!!)

Naruto: Date prisa...!

Sakura: Acá estoy zorrito! .

Naruto: Que O.O!

Sakura: Nada...O.O!!!! OLVIDALO!

Naruto: Sakura estas muy linda... porque?

Sakura: No te picaba la espalda

Naruto: Sí..

Sakura: Pues quítate el chaleco y la remera

Naruto: Listo

Sakura: Ahora el pantalón...

Naruto: O.O L..ist...o

Sakura: Ahora yo (se quita la ropa)

Naruto: Es algún recurso de curación a la picasion?

Sakura: Si un gran recurso

Naruto: Sak...ura-c..han

Sakura: Si... Zorrito...

Naruto:...

Jaja , les dejo el trauma MUAJAJAJA 

_BUENO FIN (HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CLARO ¬¬)_


	5. StripTease

Plaza 

**Naruto: Ayuddaaa!!!**

**Sasuke: Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Naruto y Sasuke: A VOS TAMBIEN!!**

**Naruto: Esta loca Sakura, me trata bien , me hace comprarle ropa y casi me viola!**

**Sasuke: Y... Ino me mato de un infarto , me llevo al hospital y cuando me recupere casi me viola!**

**Sakura y Ino: CHICOS!!!!!!!! **

_**FEEEUUUUUUM!!!**_

Ino: Morire virgen!! T T 

**Sakura: JAJAJA , INO ES VIRGEN!!! Inner: (Yo tambien TT)**

Casa de Sasuke Naruto: Orochi y la fabrica de las serpientes es una porqueria ¬¬ 

**Sasuke: Ya se pero a mi me encanta **

**Naruto: Baka**

**Sasuke: Usuratonkachi**

**Naruto: Dobe**

**Sasuke: Teme**

**Naruto: ehhh... Sakura!!!**

**Sasuke: Ese insulto fue fuerte T.T**

**Naruto: NO BOL... Sakura en la ventana!!!**

_Ventana (exagerado no...)_

Ino: Sasuke-Kun!!! 

**Sakura: Naruto-Kun!!!**_l_

Casa de Sakura Sakura: Ya estan bien atados 

**Ino: Que comienze el Strip-Tease !**

**Sasuke-Naruto: NO QUIERO MORIR CIEGO!!!!!!!**

**Sakura: Jodanse**

5 MINUTOS DESPUES DEL BAILE Sasuke: x.x 

**Naruto: ...**

**Sakura: Y porque no le afecto a Naruto**

**Naruto: Estuve 2 años y medio con Ero-Sennin**

Oficina de Tsunade 

**Jiraiya escondido: ACHUU!!!**

**Tsunade: Llevame de luna de miel **

**Jiraiya: Naruto hijo de la re mil p...!**

Case de Sakura 

**Naruto: ACHUU!**

**Ino: OO**

**Naruto: Que o.o?**

_**Jaja les dejo el suspenso otra vez, ya se... no lo digan pero el proximo sera mas temprano ... (y mas corto. Cof cof)**_


	6. WTF!

Naruto: Que OO!!?

Sakura: WTF!

Ino: Ese es el poder de Kiubby..! xx

Sasuke: LA TIENES MUY GRANDE!!!!

Naruto: JAJAJA SOY EL MEJOR DATTEBAYO!!

Sakura: (Es para mi sola ¡!) bueno.. naruto es mio

Ino: NI LO PIENSES .! NARUTO ES MIO

Sakura: MIO

Ino: MIO

Sakura: MIO

Hinata: MIO!

Todos: what?

Hinata: Naruto es mio y de nadie mas ò.ó

Sakura y Ino: Si… como no

(**Y salen volando de la ventana**)

Hinata: Naruto-Kun eres mio!

Tenten: No! Es Mio!!!

Temari: Incorrecto! Es mio!!!!!

Naruto: Sasuke..

Sasuke: Que dobe….

Naruto: Cortamela TT

Sasuke: CON GUSTO ¡!

Naruto: OOU DATTEBAYO… era sentido figurado

Sasuke: uu

Naruto: ¬¬ naa.. dattebayo quiero ramen .. vamos?

Sasuke: Dale

_**ICHIRAKU**_

Naruto: Viejo , 2 ramens de cerdo

Sasuke: yo no como basura

Naruto: …

Sasuke: …

Naruto: Eres alergico al puerco .. no?

Sasuke: Si TT

Naruto y Viejo: JAJAJAJA

Sasuke: SHARINGAN!

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Naruto: K.O

Sasuke: y las otras???

Naruto: Siguen peliando por mi

Sasuke: Baka

Naruto: Que tiene que ver?

Sasuke: Nose.. vamos con sakura y ino para molestar

Naruto: OK

**(ACADEMIA)**

Sakura: Como paramos aca???

Inner: NOOO!! NARUTO!!! MALDITA HINATA TE VOY A ROMPER TU VIRGEN CARA SHANNARO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Ino: … SASUKE-KUN

Sakura: no que no ¬¬?

Ino:

Naruto: Dios!!

Sasuke: Que?

Naruto: Tenten..

TenTen: Naruto-Kun .

Naruto: uu

TenTen: Yo.. yo te .. yo te amo Naruto?

Naruto: O//O

Sakura: Ah .. lo siento pero Naruto esta con migo

TenTen: estabien TT

Naruto: NO TENTEN!! Yo.. yo tambien te amo

Sasuke-Sakura-Ino: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?


End file.
